A vehicle suspension system provides an articulated connection between a wheel and a chassis of a vehicle so that the wheel may traverse a jounce and rebound path when the vehicle is driven over an irregular surface. A suspension also includes a spring device for resiliently supporting the chassis upon the wheels of a vehicle.